1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling apparatuses, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to cooling apparatuses and methods comprising cooling apparatuses configured to be coupled to and/or cool electric machines (e.g., motors, generators, and the like).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of cooling apparatuses are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,547; 4,864,173; 5,560,424; 6,098,703; and 6,825,848.